


The Best Birthday Present

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Steve is living his best life with Peggy and gets a very special surprise on his birthday.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Best Birthday Present

Steve wandered around his yard, picking up debris and chatting with the remnants of the partygoers, who’d been cheerily celebrating his birthday all afternoon. Peggy had completely surprised him with the party and he’d actually enjoyed himself for once. Call him selfish, but he was glad to finally not be on the run or fighting to save the universe on his birthday. The domestic life suited him just fine. He’d helped break Bucky out of Hydra’s deep freeze, but other than that, he’d settled into the happy life of house husband. (Peggy teasingly said it was an EXTREMELY good look on him.) 

Ambling back inside, he found his wife putting leftovers away and chatting with their neighbor, Anna, who was helping wash dishes. 

“Did the birthday boy enjoy himself?” Anna asked with a smile.

“Very much so,” Steve confirmed. “Thank you for helping out. You ladies are amazing.” He gave each of them an appreciative peck on the cheek and grabbed the towel to help dry. 

Later, when Anna had left and Peggy and Steve were alone, she surprised him with one last present, a tiny box that he’d not seen with the pile he’d opened up earlier. 

“Ohh, another one?” He exclaimed, taking it from her carefully.

“The very best present,” Peggy said with a mysterious smile.

Steve carefully removed the paper and lifted the lid to find a pair of tiny shoes. Stunned, he simply stared at them for several seconds before the meaning sank in. 

“Peg, you’re……..pregnant?” He practically whispered the last word, hardly daring to believe it could be true. 

“Indeed I am, darling,” Peggy said tenderly. “Happy Birthday.” 

Steve thought his face was going to crack because his smile was so wide as he took his wife into his arms and embraced her, albeit gently. 

Peggy chuckled. 

“You can hug me harder than that, darling. I promise I won’t break.”

Steve took this into consideration as they shared a very happy kiss. 

“You’re right,” he finally said, when they’d come up for air. “That is the very best birthday present ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, @janeykath318, where I’m currently taking prompts for marvel fics!


End file.
